149050-are-the-devs-still-listening-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content It has a fitting name, since it'd probably turn Chuas into Strain-like stuff when it'd crush them under its weight. That, or: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/49964-who-says-chuas-cant-be-warriors/ | |} ---- Is cool Pappy. We dig. Preciate the tease. Only fair warning I'll give.... if you hype us up and go full tilt "George Lucas prequels" on us... we will tell everyone you're adopted, totally de-friend you and ignore your texts. Full social media pariah mode. You will RUE the day, oh yes... there will be SO much rueing.... I'm kidding.. sorta. | |} ---- ---- If the next big announcement is a stupid valentines event, people are going to lose their minds :( | |} ---- Spoiler: it's not. ;) | |} ---- okay.. you've got my attention, and awakened a little bit of optimism again... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- :P https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Drkh0YLF8rI | |} ---- ---- ---- By the sound of it... Everyone was expecting some hints on the Livestream! Few hours later... This happens! This some kind of joke or what? :D Edited January 23, 2016 by Neurophenomenology | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So because of "TUNE IN" you assumed Livestream? Fair enough, but we have other places where we share information - reddit, forums, twitter, facebook, the site - all is fair game. :D | |} ---- Apparently also because he was expecting livestream, it means to him that everyone else was expecting that too | |} ---- Usually, when some one use "tune in".... I understand it as, to listen to or watch a particular broadcast on the radio or television (livestream as well). Thanks for the clarification :) I guess! Edited January 24, 2016 by Neurophenomenology | |} ---- ---- You aren't the entire player base.. sorry you're upset, obviously Carbine would have preferred to stay P2P but that didn't work out... What do you want from them? This is a business after all, and they can't keep the game running on sunshine and unicorn farts ... Edited January 24, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- As it was shown you were unfortunately part of the minority because if they kept going with that existing model then the game was closing for certain. The numbers have shown it wasnt financially viable to keep going with a subscription only model so they had to do something in order to try and right the ship. Wither f2p has been a success or not...who knows....we will just have to wait and see. Edited January 24, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- I have played WS for more than a year (including pay subscription) and followed what dev says about up coming content... and at this point the game ran out of magical A's up its sleeve. The game was taken out before it should have an it has been hyped up to be a "wow killer" and we were promised that new content would come out faster than what it was coming out, and the new content that did come out wasn't all that great especially for an mmo. This game had amazing potential and I spend hundreds of hours playing but at what point can you redo the same content over and over again? The pvp goes from bad to worst and each time you think it can't become worst something like players abusing bots happens and it has been a really long time since the devs have been saying they will fix pvp yet it never happens. WS has been one mistake after another from early launch, to lies about content, to mess up with transfers, to a badly transition to ftp, to only adding cosmetic content. The numbers don't like and this game is a sinking ship with no turns were to go. What will probably happen is NCSOFT will maintain WS until BS is has a stable player base in USA and EU and then pull the plug on WS. Which is also why I believe devs stopped working on content and are trying to cash out as much as they can. WS went from a long hall game to the short hall. And any game especially an MMORPG can't expect to make money on constemics if the quality is getting worst and there is no content to keep players. I for one am sick of waiting for WS to get there act together and them promising magical fixes that never come. If you are to look at quarterly reports from NCSOFT anyone can see how bad WS is doing. | |} ---- People need to stop saying pull the plug on this game when they have zero clue as to why NCsoft takes a game offline there's politics involved on top of the financial issues of a game.. its unwise and foolish to predict and undetermined future.. NCsoft will let this game stay on course for a long time before dropping any kind of offline bomb on it. Just read NCsofts more recent conference call.. Coh was out for many years before ncsoft canned it.. same with the other games that had any type of potential. Besides NCsoft would probably try and sell off the game before shutting it down since this is one of NCsofts biggest financially invested game. So im sure their not in any type of hurry to count their losses just yet. There are still untapped markets for options that NCsoft and carbine can turn to before calling it quits. Edited January 24, 2016 by Rebel Angel | |} ---- ---- Yea a lot of people turned into raid loggers over the past month. I for one haven't touched Wildstar outside of raid hours. | |} ---- I feel like I've been saying that for a year. What they really miss is having one person with one vision leading all of the teams. There has to be a reason they haven't been able to secure another studio head be it pay or just that no one wants this on their resume anymore. The combat. raids, and dungeons are too good for this game to fail, they just need some player friendly love, and for the love of god some new content. Not to many games can make it over a year and having no new raids...(Not counting boss in a box) | |} ---- Why would anybody want to willingly smear shit on their resume? | |} ---- thats why LFR is coming! /s At least thats the big exciting news i expect. and maybe another box in a box encounter (protogames raid), redmoon in summer. if there is no new raid content coming (not speaking of reusing GA/DS with raidfinder/lfr-tools for the plebs)... PITCHFORKS TIME. I'M at the point in my progression where new pve content < DS level wont get me excited for long so even if there is a new dungeon or adventure coming or changes that get more people into GA/DS i dont think it will motivate me. Edited January 25, 2016 by furoflo | |} ---- well if you are not expected to do a change but do its good in your resume. low risk high reward, if i was looking for a job and be qualified why not take it?... | |} ---- This will make you laugh, so last night we finally had 20 (or so we thought) people signed for raid. So we're getting ready, and it's been that long since I logged into WildStar that I actually forgot my password. Ended up locking out my account (even after a PW reset, it doesn't unlock) and was unable to log in for raid. Somewhat thankfully we had some no-shows so it wasn't me holding the raid up. But that's where I am, I log into WS so rarely I can't remember my PW. It's a sorry state of affairs. | |} ---- ---- Lol | |} ---- This is one of my huge pet peeves. It's not just you guys but every game dev out there just loves to scattershot information across a variety of alternative communications channels. That's not being edgy or keeping up with the times, that's giving your customers a #hardcore Community Management experience. You are forcing us to chase all over creation to find critical information about a game people desperately want to love. Dev Tracker is not a viable alternative. It loses too much continuity. For the love of little green chuas pick one as a primary (preferably this forum) and put everything there then feel free to sprinkle it on whatever alternative site strikes your fancy. | |} ---- Yeah, but how much do you log in into other MMORPGs? The content ouside of raids (and/or serious PvP) is kinda casual in every MMO, and you can only play it for a limited time before you get bored of it. This is not a WS thing. People who play MMOs for 10+ years are not mezmerized anymore with leveling and daily quests. Edited January 25, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- I did it for 6 years with WoW, like 4 with EVE, and up until I quit every other MMO I've played since then. However, it is a reflection of the state of the game, if there's been nothing to get people to log on except for raids, then something has gone awry. I used to log on for PvP (but we've seen how that's gone). Hell with the hoverboard event I was on every single day, I'm at a loss as to why that's not a permanent feature. Oh well, it is what it is. I don't necessarily disagree with your point, but there are ways to mitigate it and it's frustrating to not see them attempted. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't call raising valid consumer concerns as panic struck. WildStar isn't our be all and end all, this is people trying to discern whether or not they're going to continue playing + spending money on the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes and no. There was a point to F2P, and the point was to increase the size of the revenue stream and the playerbase back into viable territory. That required them to attract new players and do a better job of retaining them this time around. And now we're four months past the F2P relaunch--a month behind their declared quarterly update schedule--with dead PvP servers, almost total silence from Carbine's management about what's coming, and without any explanation or even acknowledgement that any of this is the case. If there's a recipe for improving player retention, this isn't it. | |} ---- When players are saying that the game will be shutting down soon id call that panic.. especially when they have no idea about what their talking about. That is not consumer concern that is just blowing hot air out into the open. NCsoft has already spoken about the game recently. Like i've already stated if NCsoft is going to pull the plug it wont be for a long time .. at least not until all options are exhausted.. and even then the game may change ownership before the towel is thrown. Several mmos have had different owners. | |} ---- While I'm definitely angsty for info, this doesn't seem quite fair. The part that isn't total silence is them specifically telling us the news ~is~ coming in the near future... so we have our answer and patience is the only way forward. Developers do this all the time, no? | |} ---- There was no real changes to pvp so the dead servers where to be expected since pvp is a total fail in this game. All that has happened with the server is history repeating itself. Carbine has had an extensive history of putting their foot in their mouth.. so i can understand the silence. They don't want to say something they cant deliver.. neighborhoods, account bound dyes anyone? I can also understand that if a studio has a skeletal crew and is lacking real leadership.. shit isnt going to get done in a timely manner.. F2p took a lot of man hours to organize so it caused things to get shuffled around and delayed. Dont think im being a white knight over the issue.. cuz im not.. if anyone here has an issue with the way carbine handles things its me. Hell I never recieved the shit I won in a give away or items i signed up for... So my trust in carbine is zero. Im just speaking objectively here. | |} ---- How do you log into the forums? I thought "back in the days" we have to have an active WS account to even post, so the forum login info would be the same as game's login(?). | |} ---- You seem to forget the massive layoffs wildstar suffered in the start, and the fact that the game lost some of the most essential personal to the content. Just like any company in the world NCsoft wants to make money. You are talking about wildstar getting back to normal but even in its best of days wildstar was in a shit condition an no were near what the developers had expected or even planned the game. The game suffered to many mistakes to come back from and the worst part is the devs are not learning there lessens. Looking at the game content that came out from the start of f2p until now should be a strong indicator that the company is trying to cash out as much money as they can before they give up on carbine. At least previously carbine had the decency to lie to us or overhype the new content that was soon to be realized. Look at the last weeks when they said there will be new items on the "lady whatever" there new mount was the exact same thing but in a different color.... are you shitting me (and this is payed content). In part you are right that WS will remained open maybe even for another couple month or a year hell maybe 2... but during that time it will just be in a miserable condition or little to no new content being realized and less and less players. How bad WS has failed in F2p is an indicator to NCsoft that this game no longer has the chance to be something great so there is little to no reason to waste more resources on it. (Meaning lets focus on other games while barley updating content on this game to try and maxims our profit) *In all fairness I to once truly loved this game and I only wanted it to succeed but reality says otherwise. | |} ---- This is a pretty serious misunderstanding of MMO development in general. ALL MMO developers hire on excess programmers and other employees during development. In no case in recent memory (including SWTOR, FFXIV, even WoW) has any MMO developer kept on the full development staff after launch... there simply is no need for the magnitude of staff needed during development for the remainder of a games lifetime. Devs, and the lead writer have already hinted on substantial future content, and just because a game goes F2P does not mean it will have no new content and is on the road to death (just look at SWTOR, started sub, went F2P, got a cupcake load of new content since then, including multiple Operations, a complete stat revamp, Galactic Starfighter, and multiple expansions). Sure, there is the possibility that W* may not last as long as, say WoW. But at this point in time there is no indication that it's on the chopping block, and that we have substantial new content hinted to be on the horizon, The Chinese closed Beta, and Carbine currently hiring mroe staff... I'd say Nexus will be around for some time. | |} ---- Wildstar got hit with a double-whammy. They had the typical pre-launch to live team reduction Naz talks about and NCSoft did a corporate restructuring to divert resources into mobile gaming. ArenaNet (Guild Wars 2) seems to have a different deal with NCSoft and has a lot more autonomy so they were unaffected by the restructuring or only took a very light hit. Sadly their Knights of the Fallen Empire expansion has sod-all for repeatable content and their stated plans for 2016 is to serialize the story they've developed. So they're charging a $15/mo sub for 60 minutes of new story most of which is cut-scenes. The post F2P era through RotHC and the Dread War was great. Had they kept up that pace they would have been in a great spot. Now they're going to be "quarterly report bad". Maybe not this upcoming one, but for sure in May it won't be pretty. I like what they were trying to do: Keep all the end-game content relevant. The problem was that they did that at the expense of developing new content. That's great for new people coming in but a disaster for others that have been around for a long time. While growing your customer base is a priority it's pretty much a cardinal rule of service oriented businesses that you don't sacrifice your repeat customers to do so. | |} ---- And then with not a peep of information or any semblance of a positive future for the game, chunks of raid loggers are just up and quitting also :( | |} ---- And now it's end-of-day Friday, and all we got were a couple of seconds of blurry video teaser? Seriously? By even the most generous estimate of what an 'every 3 month' release schedule looks like, Drop 7 is due day after tomorrow. It isn't on PTR yet. It hasn't even been announced yet! What the heck is going on in there? | |} ---- NCsoft embargo is going on mate. TimeTravel posted a here's what we'd like to do, but we can't promise anything post, two teaser videos on twitter. They're aware how the community feels | |} ----